Through The Mirror
by Hermione0091
Summary: England finds a mirror in his basement, but instead of showing his normal reflection, it shows a reflection of a girl! Follow him as he tries to discover who this girl is and why she is his reflection ((rating may go up)) ((might contain OC x America)) ((does have OC thou))
1. Chapter 1

I decided to clean out the basement. It was a mess, but I didn't mind. It needed cleaning. No one else would help me, so I was on my own. It bugged me how out of 7 people, everyone was either busy or just wouldn't speak to me, except Sealand, but I would never let him help me, he would just mess everything up. I decided to start in the front and work my way up to the back, and depending on how small this basement was, it wouldn't take that long. I started by making 2 piles, in which I put the things I would keep and the things I would not. Mostly everything went into the "get rid of" pile, but I was going to keep something's. I started digging around until something caught the corner of my eye. I stood up and begain towards it

It was a cloth covered mirror. I grabbed the cloth and pulled it aside. The mirror was antique looking, with intricate designs at the top. I looked through the mirror and was almost taken aback by the reflection. Instead of my usual reflection, there was a girl staring back at me. She had Green eyes, blond hair in two long pigtails, and a nurse's outfit. I blinked, trying to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

"ENGLAND! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT FOOD!" Hogwarts called from upstairs. I was rather hungry, but I was curious about this mirror. I looked at it a little closer, until I heard Hogwart's voice again, this time a little angrier "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE YOUR NOT GETTING ANY FOOD, EVEN WHEN YOU DO GET UP HERE!" I sighed, she can get impatient sometimes. I put the cloth back over the mirror and started upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to get over the mass of objects on my floor, and I found myself tripping over a multitude of things. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stood up. It was Scotland, holding one of those blasted cigarettes as normal.

"Looks like you've got yourself in quite the mess there" he chuckled. I stared at him, and he rubbed the end of his cigarette and tossed it behind him. He proceded into this mass of rubbish and began towards me

"I can get myself out, thank you" I said, trying to get around all this stuff. Scotland looked up towards the mirror in the corner and how everything had been cleared away near it.

"You've been looking at your reflection pretty boy?" he asked in a taunting voice "Wondering why you don't have girls flocking too you?"

"Shut up, you git" I said. I finally managed to get out of the mass, and seeing Scotland was still stuck inside, I ran up the steps and locked the door. When I turned around, Hogwarts was about 2 feet away, giving me the stare of death.

"Where's Scotland?" she asked, her brow raising, arms crossing.

"He's downstairs" I replied. She turned around and grabbed a bowl off the counter, poured some brown liquid in it, and gave it to me.

"It's cold because you took so long." She said, starting the water and proceding to wash all the other bowls "And you're doing your own dishes tonight." Hogwarts is like our maid, being the only female, she's the only one who does the housework. Sometimes, however, when she's mad, she'll make you do your own chores. Sealand always tries to keep her happy.

I finished my bowl of whatever she had cooked, it gets hard to tell, and put my bowl in the sink. She sighed and began to wash it too. I started back towards the basement, and when my hand rested on the doorknob, she stopped me and said "Wait… why do you want to go back down"

"Because I want to clean" I replied. She nodded

"Are you sure there is nothing else" she asked

"Why would there be?" I asked

"No reason." She replied "Go get your brother."

I threw open the door and ran downstairs, to go investigate that mirror. When I reached the bottom, Scotland was gone. I looked around, and saw that the cloth over the mirror was gone, and I started towards it. When I got there, I saw Scotland's cigarette pack on the floor at the base of the mirror. I looked up and the girl was still there. Suddenly I had a stupid thought _what if Scotland went into the mirror_? I decided to see. I placed my hand on the mirror, and it went through. I pushed my head through and looked around. It looked just like my basement. I stepped through the mirror and into the other basement.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to get over the mass of objects on my floor, and I found myself tripping over a multitude of things. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stood up. It was Scotland, holding one of those blasted cigarettes as normal.

"Looks like you've got yourself in quite the mess there" he chuckled. I stared at him, and he rubbed the end of his cigarette and tossed it behind him. He proceded into this mass of rubbish and began towards me

"I can get myself out, thank you" I said, trying to get around all this stuff. Scotland looked up towards the mirror in the corner and how everything had been cleared away near it.

"You've been looking at your reflection pretty boy?" he asked in a taunting voice "Wondering why you don't have girls flocking too you?"

"Shut up, you git" I said. I finally managed to get out of the mass, and seeing Scotland was still stuck inside, I ran up the steps and locked the door. When I turned around, Hogwarts was about 2 feet away, giving me the stare of death.

"Where's Scotland?" she asked, her brow raising, arms crossing.

"He's downstairs" I replied. She turned around and grabbed a bowl off the counter, poured some brown liquid in it, and gave it to me.

"It's cold because you took so long." She said, starting the water and proceding to wash all the other bowls "And you're doing your own dishes tonight." Hogwarts is like our maid, being the only female, she's the only one who does the housework. Sometimes, however, when she's mad, she'll make you do your own chores. Sealand always tries to keep her happy.

I finished my bowl of whatever she had cooked, it gets hard to tell, and put my bowl in the sink. She sighed and began to wash it too. I started back towards the basement, and when my hand rested on the doorknob, she stopped me and said "Wait… why do you want to go back down"

"Because I want to clean" I replied. She nodded

"Are you sure there is nothing else" she asked

"Why would there be?" I asked

"No reason." She replied "Go get your brother."

I threw open the door and ran downstairs, to go investigate that mirror. When I reached the bottom, Scotland was gone. I looked around, and saw that the cloth over the mirror was gone, and I started towards it. When I got there, I saw Scotland's cigarette pack on the floor at the base of the mirror. I looked up and the girl was still there. Suddenly I had a stupid thought _what if Scotland went into the mirror_? I decided to see. I placed my hand on the mirror, and it went through. I pushed my head through and looked around. It looked just like my basement. I stepped through the mirror and into the other basement.


End file.
